Latex paints are currently used in a variety of applications and are well known in the art. Basically, they are low viscosity, aqueous emulsions of synthetic resins, pigments and other additives which are fast drying and most desirably have low odor. The formulation of a latex paint consists basically of combining pigment and additives with the latex. Additives which may be used include pigment-dispersing agents, preservatives, defoamers, freeze-thaw stabilizers and coalescing aids. The present invention relates to coalescing aids for such latex paints. The coalescing aids help in the formation of a film of the latex paint, especially at lower temperatures. Coalescing aids for latex paints should exhibit water immiscibility, good hydrolytic stability, a low freezing point, low odor, a slow evaporation rate and a high coalescing efficiency. Most commercially available coalescing aids exhibit several of the foregoing properties. However, none of the commercially available coalescing aids for latex paints exhibit all six of these desirable properties. There are numerous compounds which have been used in conjunction with latex paints as coalescing aids. Among these are 2,2,4-trimethylpentane-1,3-diol monisobutyrate, diethylene glycol monethyl ether, diethylene glycol monopropyl ether, diethylene glycol monobutyl ether, ethylene glycol-2-ethylhexyl ether, ethylene glycol monophenyl ether, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate and diethylene glycol monoethyl ether acetate. Each of these compounds lacks one or more of the properties desired of a coalescing aid.